The United Terrorist Front Wars
by Darkspecter141
Summary: In a peaceful galaxy made of many anime and video game series, many feel a bad omen emerging, including a group of meganekkos who awaken a unique ocular power termed the "Meganekko Sharingan". All these characters must combine forces to protect the galaxy from the threat posed by the United Terrorist Front, led by the mysterious Lord Yandere. Multiple anime and game crossover.
1. Chapter 1: Taken Hostage

**A/N: Greetings all, this is Darkspecter141 with my first story of many. Let me give you my assurances that I will do my best to make this story as shocking and kick-ass as possible. So please bear with me. Now then, let us get started.**

**DISCLIAMER: I do not own the multiple anime or game series that I will be using in this story or their characters. They go to their respective owners. I only own the storyline.**

In the Pani Poni Dash dimension, high above Earth, child teacher Rebecca Miyamoto and her group of students are making a tour of a derelict spacecraft that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The spacecraft, measuring 5.5 km according to Rebecca, is certainly impressive on the outside. Inside the ship, everyone sees nothing but strange machines turned off and no signs of a crew onboard. The group decides to separate into smaller groups. Rei Tachibana and Rebecca decided to check out the Bridge. Himeko Katagiri, Miyako Uehara, and Sayaka Suzuki aka "#6" went to check the Engineering sections. Last but not least, Ichijo and Kurumi Momose went to check out the spaceship's weapon, the Death Ray.

"Man, for such a big ship, this is one tiny bridge" said Rei as she and Rebecca got off the teleportation matrix that took them to the Bridge.

"Yeah, and there are hardly any chairs, save for the Captain it seems. It seems that the rest of the crew hardly gets any break time" replied Rebecca.

As the two toured around the Bridge, Rei noticed one station that looked somewhat out-of-place for a Bridge.

"Hey Becky, come take a look at this, what do you think?" said Rei.

Rebecca wasted no time and walked to where Rei was

"Hmm, looks like a workbench to me, I totally can't make heads or tails of these buttons" said Becky as she looked around the work station. Suddenly an alarm starting blaring across the Bridge.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON" screamed Rei. "HOW THE HECK SHOULD I KNOW" replied Becky.

Then, the two noticed the Death Ray tilting towards Earth. In a mounting panic, Becky raised her walkie-talkie and

screamed into it " INCIJO, KURUMI WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE?".

All she heard was panic and buttons being pressed in a frenzied way. Finally, the Death Ray stopped aiming and retracted back to its original position. In the Death Ray Control Room, Kurumi breathed a notable sigh of relief. She spoke on her walkie-talkie:

"Sorry about that Becky, Incijo pressed a button and suddenly the Death Ray began aiming towards Earth". All Becky could say to that was "oh brother". Then she said:

"Look, do me a little favor and DO NOT touch any more buttons until we can get even a basic understanding of this craft, understood." In response, Kurumi replied in a low voice "righto, we won't touch anything else".

Down in Engineering, Miyako replied " don't worry from our end, we'll keep our hands off".

Himeko then snatched the walkie-talkie from Miyako's hand and said "Maho, maho, talk about an omega close call. If we didn't stop that thing, Earth probably would have went ka-boom" in an energetic but nervous voice.

Becky made a last sigh and then turned off the walkie-talkie.

For the next few hours, everything went without incident, with the group slowly getting the hang of the spaceship's inner workings. All that changed when two unknown transports dropped out of warp 15km from the spaceship. The transports were full of alien soldiers carrying strange weapons. In the first transport, one of the aliens went to the Bridge, bowed and reported to a teenage girl wearing a prominent cloak.

" My Lady, we're approaching the _Zeta_ and life form readings show that the Miyamoto Research Team is onboard".

The girl in turn flashed a dark smile and replied to another alien wearing the same cloak "Good, looks like sensors onboard the _Zeta_ are still offline. That little brat and her team of students will never know what hit them".

The cloaked alien simple flashed the same dark smile and nodded. The girl turned to the alien soldier and ordered him to prep the other soldiers in both transports for boarding. The solider replied "yes, My Lady", bowed, and walked out of the Bridge. A second later, the alien wearing the cloak activated the intercom.

"Transport 1 to Transport 2, we will be docking near the _Zeta_'s Bridge, you will dock in Engineering and work your way up. I want you to bring any Science Team Members to the bridge alive, we will personally greet them once they are all gathered. Failure is NOT an option, now go carry out your orders".

With that the alien shut off the intercom.

Ten minutes later, Miyako, Himeko and #6 heard a loud _Thump_ right outside the Engineering room. "What was that?" said Miyako now getting nervous.

"No idea" replied Himeko who suddenly thought "hey, maybe it could be a ghost from the crew maho."

"WHAT, could there really be ghosts here", said #6 now scared out of her wits.

Miyako, now really getting paranoid, stammered "D-D Don't be ridiculous, there are no such thing as ghosts."

She proceeded to walk to the door. Within an inch of the door, Miyako asked in a scared voice "Hello, is anybody out there. Rei, if you're trying to make a joke, it's not gonna"

She is cut off when one alien soldier burst through the door and suddenly tackled her to the floor while another soldier did the same to Himeko and #6.

"Who are you and what's going on here" demanded Miyako. The alien restraining her tightened his grip on her arms and responded

"Quiet you, you and your friends are coming with us to the Bridge".

On the Bridge, Becky and Rei hardly had time to look at the door as it burst open and dozens of armed alien soldiers swarmed to the Bridge. Becky was both shocked and outraged as she sees the rest of her students being shoved to the floor and restrained in front of her. Despite the many weapons pointed at her, Becky hissed angrily

"What the devil is all this, why are we being taken prisoner"?

As if on cue, the two cloaked figures strode to the Bridge flanked by more soldiers. The cloaked girl announced: "We claim this ship in the name of the United Terrorist Front".

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: There you have it, now that Becky and her students are now hostages, will they be able to escape? And just what is the United Terrorist Front? Find out in the next chapters.**

**P.S.: If you want to find out what the aliens and the _Zeta _look like, just look at the pictures of the spaceship and aliens from Fallout 3. Once again, I don't own the elements used from Fallout 3. **


	2. Chapter 2: UTF Identity Revealed

**DISCLAIMER: I do not one the multiple anime and TV series used to make this story. They all go to their respective owners. I only own the storyline and the UTF and APP names.**

As soon as the words "United Terrorist Front" left the cloaked girl's mouth, Becky couldn't help but be terrified. After all, she and her students were held at gunpoint by dozens of armed to the teeth alien soldiers and the UTF name confirmed a very organized and informed group in Becky's mind. After a few moments, the cloaked alien ordered the soldiers to tie up Becky and Rei and place them on the floor next to her students. Even while being tied up, Becky was still courageous despite the situation, leaving her students with a mixture of shock and awe, even from Rei. She looked up to the hooded face of the cloaked girl. "United Terrorist Front? Just who are you?" Becky demanded.

Behind her hood, the girl smiled darkly and replied "Well, I suppose I shouldn't keep you waiting any longer." With that, the girl removed her hood. She had long reddish hair and small pointed ears. She also had brown eyes but there was something about them that gave Becky the chills. The girl's eyes were one of evil and a minute, the girl announced "My name is Lisianthus, but my old friends called me Sia. As for my comrade" she said pointing to the cloaked alien "his name is a sensitive topic for him."

Becky was about to say something but Rei spoke out first. "Okay, you told us who you are and what you work for. Now tell us what exactly do you intend to do with us."

"I'm glad you asked" replied Sia in a dark voice. "It's time to bring chaos to this so-called peaceful galaxy and the UTF will bring it starting with you. All of you shall be witnesses as this ship will be the one to make the UTF's presence known to the galaxy. And I'm going to start with wiping out the last vestige of my past, my former home."

"You're out of your mind." Hissed Becky.

"Maybe" replied Sia. "But you're hardly in any place to play psychology with you and your students tied up with weapons pointed at you right?" Then a thought suddenly struck Sia. "But destroying my former home wouldn't be fun without a bit of a challenge." Sia then proceeded to walk to what appeared like a communication station on the Bridge.

In orbit above the Shuffle! Dimension, it was business as usual for Fleet Captain Asa Shigure. She was in the Bridge of the first ship of her class, the _Redemption_. At 6,000 meters long, this starship class is the last word in the newly established Alliance for the Preservation of Peace. It carries a massive armament consisting of nearly a hundred phaser arrays and concussion torpedo launchers. Defenses consist of one of the most advanced deflector systems and fortified hull armor. These particular ships are being mass-produced in dimensions loyal to APP for fleet officers such as Asa Shigure. In the _Redemption_'s Bridge, she was looking over the ships assigned to her as part of a new fleet meant to respond to emergency situations. Asa is with her first officer and best friend, Kareha. On the view screen, she was checking over three _Avenger _class destroyers. These ships measure 1,600 meters in length and armed with 35 phaser arrays and 20 torpedo launchers located throughout the ship. Last but not least, there were ten Essex_-_class ships. They are 900 meters in length and built primarily for scientific exploration into space. However, this class can put up a good defense with 20 phaser arrays and 10 torpedo tubes, including two retractable launchers located aft of the ship. All in all, Asa was in command of not only the _Redemption_, but thirteen other ships. A transmission is suddenly received up in the Bridge. Kareha was the first to read it.

"Captain, we're picking up a transmission, source unknown, but according to how I'm reading this, it's addressed directly to you Ma'am."

Asa stood there, clearly puzzled about who would want to communicate directly to her. "I'll take it in my Ready Room" Asa finally said after about a minute. With that, she walked off the Bridge and Kareha forwarded the transmission. The second she walked to her Ready Room, Asa activated her private console and the face that appeared shocked her to the core. That face was Sia.

"Hi there Asa. It's been a long time. I truly wish this reunion was in person and under better circumstances but I've been busy with things like bringing this peaceful galaxy to an end." Asa couldn't help but chuckle thinking that her dear friend was joking until Sia tilted the display to the tied up Miyamoto Research Team. All chuckling ceased right then and there.

Sia tilted the image back to her and continued.

"As you can see, I have taken one of the most influential teams in APP hostage and I've brought the _Zeta _back online. I'm pretty sure that knowing you and your new rank, you've been fully informed about the _Zeta_'s destructive power and I'm gonna use it to destroy my home dimension. I think you know at this point what I intend to do Asa. The UTF will destroy the harmony APP and the other dimensions have worked so hard to create. And then, we'll take control." By then, the normally calm and composed Fleet Captain was finding it nearly impossible to suppress her rising panic.

"Oh and before I forget, you and APP are more than welcome to try to stop us. Ta-Ta for now, Fleet Captain." Sia finished and the transmission went dead. It took Asa all she had to prevent her heart from ripping itself out of her chest.

After all, this is the first time seeing her friend's face in months only to see that Sia had transformed herself from a happy, optimistic girl to someone else, someone dark and crazy. Realizing the seriousness of Sia's threat and the urgency of the situation. Asa immediately called the Bridge.

"Bridge here Captain" Kareha responded.

"Get the Fleet ready to move out and contact Rin and Nerine. We got an urgent situation here." Asa ordered in a serious tone.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: Shocking isn't it. To think that such a sweet girl and the King of the God's daughter can turn into someone so evil. Well, I'll show that in a flashback chapter along with Lord Yandere, who is also from Shuffle! Anyway next chapter will show what APP, Rin and Primula have in mind to try to stop Sia and rescue the Miyamoto Research Team. Also, we'll see other dimensions that are part of APP. Until then, see you all later.**


	3. Chapter 3: The APP Meeting

A/N: Here's chapter 3 of my story. I want to make it clear that this storyline takes place after the ending of all the anime and game series I have in mind. Now, this chapter introduces the anime and games series' dimensions now in APP. As the Wars drag on, more shall be introduced. Now let's get on with the show.

Upon APP's creation, Rin Tsuchimi recommended the creation of the APP Security Forces meant to respond quickly to any emergency, a decision approved by the APP leadership. The security force personal receive top-notch training in both armed and unarmed combat. Right after Verbana Academy gets turned into a training center in the Shuffle! dimension, hundreds of teenage recruits from all over the galaxy joined up. Rin, who had received his training from a speclized branch of APP, gets appointed as the head instructor while his friends, Mayumi Thyme and Itsuki Midoriba becomes adjutant instructors. Right afterwards, he personally began training Nerine and Primula. In just one month, the two girls had shown amazing progress. So much progress in fact that Rin appointed Nerine as his second-in command. Primula was given command of her own brigade, the 22nd Brigade. Also known as the "Rough Greens", the Brigade, although composed of rookies, were tough and always looking for action. Also, ASF now had hundreds of soldiers and recruits in training but they were all starting to get bored from lack of action and clamored for it. They would all soon get it and more.

Twelve Hours into The Miyamoto Hostage Crisis

In Verbana Academy, it was business as usual for Rin. He was looking over the training of several recruits out in the courtyard, who were doing laps. The recruits view Rin's regiment as tough but fair, and that gave high praise from them. Rin's routine gets interrupted when an ASF soldier ran to hem baring urgent news.

"Sir." The solider saluted, "Captain Shigure wants to speak with you and Nerine immediately. It's urgent."

Upon hearing his girlfriend's name, Rin replied "I'll take it in my private quarters. You're dismissed Private." With that the Private saluted and walked off.

About five minutes later, Rin, Nerine and Primula, who was having casual discussions with her Brigade in the barracks, gathered in front a holographic display console. Rin pressed one button and the image of Asa appeared. She was still onboard the _Redemption._

"Hey sweetheart." Asa began "I really wish that this is a routine communication between us. But we've got an urgent situation here. About twelve hours ago, Rebecca Miyamoto was researching an unaffiliated spaceship named the _Zeta _along with a group of handpicked students. The group and the ship was then seized by a well-organized and armed-to-the-teeth alien group but that's not the worst of it. There seems like there are two leaders of this takeover, both wearing long, black cloaks with strange red symbols and...one of the leaders is Sia."

Rin, Nerine, and Primula all gasped in shock and surprise upon hearing Sia's name. The three haven't heard from Sia in months. Nerine in particular took this hard. After all, she had known Sia since childhood. Sia was always friendly and optimistic and would never be involved in a terrorist act of this scale. Nerine

actually thought that Asa got her information wrong.

"A-a-are you sure that Sia is involved? Nerine finally asked to Asa in a low and depressed voice. Asa's sad face confirmed her answer to Nerine.

"I'm afraid so. Sia sent a video message directly to me from the _Zeta _to the _Redemption_. Analysis shows that the video is genuine. Now, sorry to cut this short, but I'm going to have to tell the APP representatives about this. Until then, prepare the troops and wait for further communications. Asa out." With that, Asa terminated the channel.

Without missing a beat, Asa then ordered the Bridge to open the secure channels to each APP representatives located throughout the galaxy. Within seconds, the images of five people appeared in Asa's ready room. Akira Takano of the School Rumble dimension, Kaoru Hanabishi of the Ai Yori Aoshi dimension, Kanade Jinguuji of the Best Student Council dimension, Minato Arisato of the Persona dimension and Sakura Haruno of the Naruto dimension. Asa got right to business.

"Representatives, I wish that I'm speaking to you on such short notice to chat but we have a crisis that has the potential to spread throughout the galaxy".

"What kind of crisis are we talking about here?" said Akira.

"A hostage crisis involving Rebecca Miyamoto onboard the _Zeta_. Replied Asa. Instantly, all the representatives including Akira, fell to a grim silence. They all knew of Rebecca's talents and if any terrorist wants to get a valuable bargaining chip, they would capture someone like her. Silence continued on for a few moments.

"So, do we know who seized the _Zeta_?" Sakura finally asked.

"Well, a girl who was wearing a prominent cloak when I last saw her looks like she's one of the terrorist leaders. She sent a video message directly to me on my ship. She claimed that she is part of a group called the United Terrorist Front. The soldiers with them are aliens armed with unknown weapons. Based on what I saw in the message, they are very well-organized. Their goal seems to involve spreading chaos throughout our galaxy by any means, starting with destroying my home dimension in a public demonstration." Asa was being very careful not to mention that one of the people involved is her old friend to the representatives.

"United Terrorist Front? Sounds like a demented gathering of delusional weirdos to me. There's no way they can have the nerve to destroy one of our founding dimensions" Kaoru said, somewhat unconvinced that this act is only the start of a galactic-wide emergency, let alone a group capable of wiping out an entire dimension and everyone in it.

"But I for one believe that there is no reason to doubt the statements Captain Shigure has made thus far". Director Kanade said. "I think that we should take this matter very seriously and come up with a plan to rescue the hostages onboard the _Zeta _and stop the UTF from destroying the Shuffle dimension."

"Agreed." Said Akira.

"I agree as well". Minato said.

"Me too." Said Sakura. Asa began to go ahead with the next phase of the meeting.

"All right, now that that's out-of-the-way, I want to say that the security forces already in my dimension are preparing for a hostage rescue operation as I speak. All we need now is to plan this operation carefully and before the _Zeta_ arrives. Prepare yourselves representatives, we have a long discussion ahead of us."

The plan that Asa and the rest of the representatives will come up with was one heck of a doozie.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: The next chapter will be a relatively short one because it will describe what Asa and the representatives have in mind on rescuing the Miyamoto Science Team to Rin and the rest of the security forces. The next chapter will also describe the preparations they will make to carry out the operation. Until then, see you next time. **


End file.
